122813nullbalish
01:40 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:40 -- 01:40 CT: Hey, Nullar, I have an UPDATE about Scarlet, if you WANT to hear it. 01:43 AG: oh hey stranger 01:43 AG: we have a lot to talk about from what I hear 01:43 AG: well not us in particular but I'm nosy about you 01:43 AG: you go first tho 01:43 CT: Okay THEN, weirder than USUAL. 01:44 AG: yeah, that's what I heard! P:> 01:44 CT: Scarlet is APPARENTLY actually ATTRACTED to Jossik for SOME REASON, giving her a body for Herald may not WORK for her. 01:44 AG: yeah, I tried to set them up, kinda, (well mostly just get rid of him but w/e) but then he started dating fish face 01:45 AG: and apparently sent tlaloc to inform me that he 'never loved me' and that I 'smell funny, like fertilizer' 01:45 CT: RIGHT, the idiot, AFTER promising to VISIT Scarlet. 01:45 AG: ugh, geeze 01:45 CT: DOUBTFUL, really. 01:45 CT: EXACTLY, Jossik is the second most foolish when it comes to QUADRANTS apparently. 01:45 AG: second? 01:45 AG: oh is that a tlaloc reference 01:46 AG: god what an idiot 01:46 CT: Hmmm, Tlaloc WOULD be FIRST, but Kikate is THERE. 01:46 AG: kikate? oh the cheating thing, huh? yeah that was a fucking travesty 01:46 AG: it's like these people don't fucking consider the implications of their actions before making split second rushed decisions 01:47 CT: I FEEL like you are being SNARKY toward ME, but I will IGNORE it, my case has been STATED. 01:48 AG: hahaha wow guilty conscience much? 01:48 AG: anyway moving on 01:48 AG: can we clone jossik of something? 01:49 AG: like with alchemy and his character sheet? or somehow convince only his dreamself to date her? 01:50 CT: That MAY be an OPTION, but I am worried the IMPLICATIONS toward Scarlet. She SEEMS very serious. 01:50 CT: I would LIKE to talk to her MORE, but my position PREVENTS that. 01:51 AG: your position? 01:53 CT: Scarlet and Libby are SO BLACK if they were trolls the drone would need ANOTHER pair of buckets. 01:54 AG: oh geeze. yeah I guess getting pale with your matesprit's kissmesis is kinda awkward 01:54 AG: well I can talk to scarlet to a degree, but the whole jack thing puts me into an awkward position with that 01:55 AG: then again he hasn't so much as yelled at me for not giving up libby so that's good 01:55 AG: I doubt I register very high on his list of things to pay attention to. he's too busy focusing on your monument P: 01:56 CT: My MONUMENT? HERE I was thinking he is SPENDING his free time JERKING IT to the thought of finally KILLING Libby. 01:57 CT: THANK you for that, by the way. 01:57 AG: thank you for what 01:57 CT: It's not REALLY your fault. 01:57 CT: Sorry. 01:57 CT: I'm FRUSTRATED. 01:57 CT: GIVE me a moment to BREATH. 01:57 AG: I mean if this is about me talking to libby then here, have a big old resounding FUCK YOUR FUCKING FACE BALISH AGGARO 01:57 AG: because if you hadn't been such an INDECISIVE CUNT 01:58 AG: I WOULD STILL HAVE ONE FUCKING EYEBALL RIGHT NOW 01:58 AG: AND I WOULDN'T HAVE A FUCKING SIRJACKSPRITE IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE 01:58 CT: EXCUSE me? 01:58 AG: he prototyped himself because he felt FUCKING BAD for me 01:58 CT: For TAKING your EYES? 01:58 AG: I didn't think the sprite would alert jack the very first fucking conversation. I kinda thought he was supposed to like be on my side or w/e 01:59 CT: That IS Jackie, BY THE WAY. 01:59 CT: Say HI asshole. 01:59 AG: For having to take BOTH, you fucking prick 01:59 CT: Er, to the SPRITE. 01:59 AG: BOTH of them. He offered to let me keep one, all you had to do was answer ONE FUCKING SIMPLE QUESTION 01:59 CT: Oh? 01:59 CT: Ah, a LEFT or RIGHT. 01:59 AG: RIGHT OR LEFT ASSHOLE 01:59 AG: RIGHT OR FUCKING LEFT HOW FUCKING GODDAMN HARD IS THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT 02:00 AG: fuck 02:00 CT: I won't PLAY his GAME Nullar. It's a POWER PLAY for him, that's ALL. 02:00 AG: fuck okay sorry I will attempt to calm down 02:00 CT: I KNOW the TIME. 02:00 AG: Fucking fabulous, Balish. Stand up and look down from your mighty fucking altar. I'd do it too but I can't fucking LOOK because I have no fucking EYES. 02:00 CT: ALTER? 02:00 AG: High horse, whatever. 02:01 CT: You do KNOW Jackie and I are PRACTICALLY the SAME? 02:01 CT: I would have done the SAME THING. 02:01 AG: oh is that so 02:01 CT: Ask the SAME question MULTIPLE times, GARNERING an ANSWER, and PICKED the one I most LIKED. 02:01 AG: please tell me how an indecisive little wriggler is at all comparable to a practical god 02:01 AG: I saw the whole thing, Balish, don't try to fucking weasle out of this 02:02 AG: you and seriad will both suffer for this by the end of it 02:02 AG: your suffering will probably be a little more sexy tho wink face 02:03 AG: I'm thinking something with ropes 02:04 CT: Nullar, I do NOT wish to ENGAGE within the black flirting. 02:04 AG: I can tie a mean knot by feel now just saying 02:04 CT: And? 02:04 CT: I can make you practically PISS yourself. 02:05 AG: you don't want to black flirt and I don't want to be fucking blind 02:05 AG: if wishes were swimbeasts we'd all fucking feast 02:05 AG: eh, a minor setback. I'm working on that ehehe 02:07 AG: Maybe you can arrange to have Jack puncture my ear drums next, then your stupid shouts won't work 02:07 CT: Mmph, you are ADORABLE you know that? It's not SOMETHING you can WORK ON, it's SOMETHING I need to TAME. 02:07 CT: Jackie won't HURT you again. 02:07 CT: You're not FUN to him. 02:07 AG: yeah, I heard you've gone off the fucking deep end, aggaro 02:07 AG: well that's good isn't it, I'm not exactly pursuing him black, am I 02:08 CT: Soon he'll MOVE ON too, unfortunatly. That will be the WORST way he will hurt you too, isn't it? 02:08 AG: ehehehe for someone who didn't want to black flirt you sure are going for the low blows <3< 02:09 CT: You are RIGHT, I lost my HEAD for a second there. 02:09 AG: seems that's happening more and more frequently lately 02:09 AG: I heard you had an episode during the sannta debacle 02:09 AG: what's it like to not be able to control yourself, btw? 02:10 CT: FRIGHTNING. All I can SEE is BLOOD. Not PEOPLE, just POOLS of BLOOD waiting to be SPILLED OUT and SPLATTERED all OVER. 02:11 AG: ehehehe charming as always, balish 02:11 CT: Isn't IT? 02:11 CT: It's DISGUSTING. I HATE it. But it is SOMETHING I need to DEAL with, not BURY. 02:11 CT: Libby taught me THAT. 02:12 AG: well, get some finesse and you can finally be the true leader of the group, mr highblood the great 02:13 AG: you can spend your time pushing all your old friends away and making me piss myself, apparently, since that seems to be what gets your rocks off lately 02:14 CT: Me? The LEADER? Are you INSAIN? 02:14 CT: Nullar you are CLEARLY more suited for the TASK. 02:15 AG: I don't know whether you're trying to insult yourself or what 02:15 AG: obviously I can't make people do shit, I'm not suited at all for that kind of role 02:15 AG: I mean, I can't even make you want to kiss me so what fucking good am I 02:17 CT: You are SMART, you're CLEVER, RESOURCEFUL, you don't GIVE UP. All WONDERFUL qualitites of a leader. It's WHY I do not WISH to follow the HEMOSYSTEM anymore really, you would be a WASTE. 02:18 AG: it really doesn't matter, if I don't figure out something I'm dead soon anyway 02:18 CT: EXCUSE me? 02:18 CT: Is something the MATTER? 02:18 AG: no just balish, like, I'm already fucking middle aged, bro 02:19 CT: I TOLD you Nullar, it's WHY we MUST beat the GAME. 02:19 AG: it's about time for me to start sleeping with prostiterrors and buying flashy red drones 02:19 CT: You becoming IMMORTAL, Libby being SAVED, Jackie being STOPPED. 02:19 CT: We beat it ONCE and ALL of that can be ACHIEVED. 02:20 AG: yeah yeah yeah. I don't think I want to be immortal blind and pining after some asshole for the rest of eternity 02:20 AG: ryspor wants to have me black. /: 02:20 CT: Well I'm not GOING to let you die off. 02:20 CT: And? Ryspor wants a LOT of things. 02:20 AG: I guess it would work, given the whole situation with his matesprit, but 02:21 AG: I don't know, balish. I guess I'm just fucking doomed to never feel for anyone as strongly and disgustingly as I feel for you 02:21 AG: fucking hilarious huh, I'm the best joke as always 02:21 AG: anyway this conversation has grown tiresome and I have training to do 02:21 AG: try not to fucking die before I get a chance to fuck you up 02:21 AG: goodbye, balish 02:22 CT: Okay, I will TAKE my LEAVE. Be SAFE Nullar and talk to Rilset. 02:22 CT: He MISSES you. 02:22 AG: I spoke to him earlier and fuck off, you don't get to tell me what to do, prick 02:22 AG: <3< 02:22 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 02:22 --